This application seeks support for a joint University of Miami/Dade County (Florida) Public Schools bioscience outreach project. The project proposes a contribution to the national effort to redress the underrepresentation of minorities in the science and health fields. It aims to do this by improving precollege science education in & school district with heavy minority representation. The project has the following broad goals: (i) motivating students to take more science classes in high school and excel at them, (ii) inspiring students to consider (health) science majors in college, and (iii) motivating them to consider postgraduate science study and careers as bioresearch scientists. The methods chosen for achieving these goals are based on 5 years' experience. They include hands-on, mentored, 6-week laboratory experiences for 14 high school minority students, 4 inservice science teachers and 2 preservice teachers in the following departments. among others: Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Anatomy, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology, Neuroscience, and Physiology and Biophysics. Students will, under research faculty (mentor) supervision, help operate lab instruments. help conduct experiments, and contribute otherwise to specific problem-solving research projects. Students will be immersed in the life of the university by living 5 days a week in dormitories for the duration of their summer experience and by attending and participating in evening enrichment programs that will strongly emphasize social, conceptual and ethical aspects of scientific research. Inservice and preservice teachers will likewise join working laboratories and be supervised by mentors. They will be expected to bring their experience back to the classroom in the form of improved lesson plans and to enjoy a renewed excitement for science and a better ability to inspire students to consider careers as researchers. Teachers and students will be evaluated according to a number of criteria, and a consolidated tracking system will be established to follow students after their summer experience. The host university is committed to donate lab space, faculty time, planning and development funds and program director salary support.